Dead Souls
by Raijin132
Summary: Takashi is depressed over losing Rei who he promised to marry. but then he eets a new girl who gives him the chance to become part of a new band that was rising in fame. But will his friends and memories bring him back to his town or will he throw it all away for fame and fortune? Rated M for Language and possible lemon and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Highschool of The Dead or its characters

Rhythm of the Heart and Soul

The sun was beginning to set as a teenage boy walked across the river bank with a dog following him. WOOF! WOOF! Takashi Komuro turned and smiled at his dog. The dog barked again and laid on the ground wanting to be rubbed. Chuckling Takashi walked over to his loyal pet and gave him a belly rub while the dog's tail swished across the sand.

"Good boy Sukai, you're a great dog." Takashi suddenly stopped as he heard and felt his phone going off in his pocket.

_RIIIING…..RIIIING…..RIIIIIING. _He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He frowned as he answered knowing she was just going to make him feel like shit.

"Hello?" He answered in a flat tone.

"Takashi before you hang up I want to say-"the voice began

"Shut up Rei…..just tell me what you want." He snapped. Rei Myamoto was the girl who he had promised to marry years ago but recently she had broken his heart and treated him like shit. To make things first she had started dating his best friend, Hisashi Igou. _Huh some best friend_. Takashi thought.

"What the hell is up with you? I thought you were my friend Takashi! You don't talk to your friends like that you jackass! I was trying to check up on you because I was worried about you!" Rei yelled on the phone.

Suddenly something in Takashi's mind snapped and before he realized what he was doing he ws practically screaming at his friend.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME?! HUH?! YOU WANT TO BE A BITCH THEN BE A BITCH TO SOMEONE ELSE BUT ME GODDAMNIT! IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HURT ME BITCH!" Takashi roared into the phone the slammed it closed.

He whistled for Sukai who was happily chasing the waves oblivious to what just transpired between his owner and a friend. But as the dog got closer he noticed tears had started to fall from his owner eyes.

Takashi watched the sunset and let the tears fall. He was about to turn and leave when on the wind he heard the sound of a guitar being played. As he drew nearer to the sound he heard a voice singing. A girl's voice that seemed to carry the essence of angels. As he drew near a large set I stone stairs he finally found the girl who was singing. She sat on the second from the bottom step facing toward the ocean with a guitar in her hands.

Takashi stopped and stared in wonder of the girl. She was slightly tanned with long dark red hair that was in a ponytail that seemed about shoulder length. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt and faded jeans that were torn in one knee. She wore a pair of sandals that seemed to be made from reeds.

The girl continued to play her guitar as she began singing another song. Takashi recognized this one, it was and American band called Lifehouse and the song was You and Me. He started to sing quietly because he had listened to this song repeatedly with a few other American love songs when Rei broke his heart.

"You just going to stand there like an idiot or re you going to say hi?" Takashi's eye shot open as he realized that the girl had spoken to him.

"Uhh….umm….h...hi….I'm Takashi Komuro." He blushed as he spoke to her.

"Heh you're kind of cute Komuro-kuuuun." The girl gigged as Takashi's face turned even redder after hearing her say his name. "So what brings you here?"

Takashi regained the thin shred of composure he had and spoke

"My dog and I were walking along the bank heading home when I heard you playing and singing." He sighed "I heard you playing and got curious so I walked over here."

The girl looked at him for a moment as if she didn't quite believe him. The she suddenly smiled. "Can you play guitar or bass Komuro-kun?" she asked.

"Hai. I am fair at the guitar but I'm better at the bass." Takashi seemed to relax a little.

"Yay! Finally I have someone to play with!" the girl seemed to glow s she reached behind her and pulled a black and red bass from the case behind her. Smiling she handed the bass and a pick to Takashi.

Takashi took a seat on the second step and began to play a tune on the bass. He started with basic rhythms and chords. But as the girl started placing a strange but simple melody Takashi began to settle into the rhythm and flow of the sound. The tune rose and fell in volume and speed. For a moment the rest of the world seemed to vanish and the weight of his problems floated off of his shoulders. There was just him, the girl, the song, and of course Sukai. As the duo finished their tune Takashi was no longer upset or angry. He was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello this is Raijin132. I am finally getting around to adding the second chapter of Dead Souls. I want to thank cleverusername1 and 13loop for their reviews of the first chapter. Hopefully this chapter will answer some confusing things about the first one.

I do not own High-School of the Dead or its characters

Takashi lowered the bass guitar he had been playing and looked at it. It was a deep red that was outlined in black and there were the four silver strings. His fingers stung with the familiar pain of playing. He noticed that the girl was watching him as he lowered the guitar into the case.

"What's so interesting about me?" he smirked at her as he closed the case.

The girl chuckled "Oh nothing really just the fact that you're a talented musician."

Takashi had never thought of himself as talented. He was just an ordinary kid who happened to know how to play a bass guitar. He shook his head, sighed, and then spoke.

"Man this day started out really shitty but now it has turned unto something great….an amazing sunset, playing with a beautiful girl by the sea, man it can't get much better than this."

Takashi notice the girl looking at him with a puzzled face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a smile.

"Komuro-kun…we are on a riverside in Tokonosu….not a beach by the ocean."

"Huh?" Takashi looked back towards the ocean to realize that the girl was right. He was sitting on the stone steps near the river in Tokonosu.

"I could have sworn I was at a beach." Takashi turned back to the girl and noticed she was giggling. "What's so funny?"

The girl laughed "You're funny Komuro-kun."

Just as he was about say something a thought entered into his head. "I never asked but what is your name?"

The girl smiled again and spoke. "My name is Tsubame Minami and it's nice to meet you."

Before Takashi could reply Sukai tackled him from behind and proceeded to lick him. After the dog had coated Takashi's hair he noticed Tsubame. _WOOF! WOOF!_ She laughed as Sukai began to lick her too. Takashi grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

He watched as Sukai rolled on his back and received a belly rub. The girl looked back at Takashi. "Do you and your dog want to walk me home?" at this Takashi was dumbfounded. He began to hesitate about whether to say yes or no. but before he could answer the ever faithful dog answered for him _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! _Tsubame laughed "I guess that means yes"

She placed her guitar in its respective case before handing the bass to Takashi. "You get to carry this one." She smirked and walked up the steps with Takashi and Sukai following.

_In the Miyamoto household._

Hisashi Igou entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass to pour some tea into. He had just been thrown out of the bedroom by his girlfriend, Rei Miyamoto. Things had been going fairly well today. They had met up after school and walked to her house. There she changed out of her uniform while Hisashi talked to her parents. Then when she was done they had gone out. They stopped by a café, a martial arts supply store, and finally returned home to watch zombie movies.

Everything was going great until she decided to call Takashi just to check up on him because of rumors had been going around school about him.

They ranged from he was running away, to he was going to commit seppuku, or that he had become a banchou (leader of a gang of delinquents).

Hisashi had just come from the bathroom when he heard Rei start yelling at Takashi and when Takashi had roared back. After that there was a flurry of curses and tears then Hisashi was headed for a drink.

He had just finished filling his cup when he felt Rei press up against him and wrap her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Hisashi. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Takashi's being an idiot." She mumbled into his shirt.

Hisashi took her into his arms. "It's okay Rei. You were mad and I understand." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's finish our marathon okay?" Rei smile at him

"Race you back to the bed!" She laughed.

Hisashi slapped her ass and made her yelp. "You're on!"

Phew! There's a wrap on chapter 2!I had some difficulty writing this chapter due to fighting writers block.

What will happen now that Takashi has met Tsubame? How will Rei react?

Thanks for reading and please review!- Raijin132


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own High-school of the Dead or its characters.

_Fujimi Academy_

Takashi was lounging in his desk, staring out the window towards the river when his friend Morita wandered into the class room. Takashi noticed a slight bulge in his friend's coat. He raised an eyebrow as Morita slumped into his seat.

"You planning on asking a girl out Morita?" Takashi asked motioning toward the bulge.

Morita sighed and produced a small wrapped box. "Yeah I was planning on asking Saya Takagi out and giving her these handcrafted chocolates."

Takashi chuckled "Dude, you just want to get smacked don't you?"

"Man this will be at least the third time but I will not give up in my heavenly quest!" Morita was now standing with both arms raised up like Banzai when the teacher came in and ordered people to their respective seats. Takashi sighed as he settled and waiting the bell to ring.

90 minutes later Takashi was awakened from his nap by the manner of a whack on the head from none other than Saya Takagi.

"Get up baka! You can sleep on your own time!" She snapped as Takashi lazily looked up at her.

"I'll get moving when I want to." Takashi sighed and rose to his feet. Suddenly a thought entered his mind. "Saya do you know of girl by the name of Tsubame Minami?"

Takagi was surprised then answered. "Uh….yeah, I do. She's the vocalist and one of the guitarists for the band Dead Souls." Takashi was puzzled and amazed as Saya continued. "Yeah, they're rising in popularity but they've recently had some trouble."

"Saya what do you mean by 'trouble'?" Takashi was curious at this point.

"Well from what's on the web the bassist for their group recently left the group so they're in a spot of trouble." Saya looked at him "Takashi, what's up? You've been down lately. Is everything okay?"

Takashi rose to his feet and started for the door with Saya at his heels

"Dammit baka I asked you a question!" Saya was a starting to get flustered.

"Yeah I heard you…and I guess I'm fine" Takashi rounded a corner and headed for the staircase.

"Saya I'm going to head out. There's no reason to stay for today." Takashi shouldered his bad and left the building leaving Saya standing there confused.

"Baka, please be alright." Saya whispered as tears began to fall across her face.

_Classroom_

Rei was staring out the window trying to stay awake in history class. She was still furious at Takashi yelling at her on the phone yesterday. She sighed as she wanted the bell to ring so she can see Hisashi.

Finally the bell tolled and Rei headed down the hall to the staircase. She met him on the landing with a kiss. As they broke she noticed that there was something troubling him.

"Hisashi what's wrong?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

Hisashi seemed to brood for a moment then spoke. "I'm a little worried about Takashi."

Rei began to act stuck up and condescending the moment Takashi's name entered the air.

"Hisashi who gives a damn about that prick?!" She snapped because this was supposed to be time for just the two of them. Hisashi could feel the irritation and stubbornness radiating off of her. He sighed it was useless to argue with her at this point.

"Earlier he was talking to Takagi about the new band Dead Souls and their vocalist Tsubame Minami." He paused "Then before I came here I caught a glimpse of him walking out the front gate. Rei I'm a little worried about him."

Rei snorted "Who gives a shit? Just let him do as he pleases. It's what he's best at."

Rei turned and walked down the stairs towards the cafeteria with Hisashi in tow. Unaware that a certain pink haired genius had been listening in on their conversation. Saya furrowed her brow and walked to the cafeteria thinking deeply about what had transpired today.

_Tokonosu Riverside_

Takashi sat on the stone steps where he had first met Tsubame. It'd been three days since they had played and he really wanted to see Tsubame-chan again. _No you idiot its Minami-san_ he chastised himself he barely knew the girl but still he felt like he had to see her. Somehow being near her seemed to take his mind of the worries of the world.

Takashi rose and adjusted his backpack. He sighed and began walking home. Along the way he stopped by a convenience store and bought an energy drink and a motorcycle magazine. As he left the store he faintly heard the tolling of a bell signaling the end of school at Fujimi High School. He settled down on a nearby bench opened both the drink and magazine and watched the world go by without a care. Little did he know that there was a certain rock star watching him. Takashi was flipping through the magazine looking at the new model street bikes when he heard a familiar and melodic voice.

"Ah Takashi-Kuuuun! I missed you!"

Takashi looked up as the crimson haired girl he was thinking about careened into him almost knocking him off the bench.

"Hey Tsub-err Minami-San how're you doing?" Takashi managed to speak the question as Tsubame finally released him from her death grip hug. She was sitting right next to him and had a hold of his right arm.

"Hahaha I am great Takashi thanks for asking. How're you?" she seemed to be brimming with energy.

"Oh I'm alright. Just kind of enjoying the nice afternoon." Takashi started to turn red as Tsubame pressed herself closer to him. _Any closer and my hand might start enjoying the grip._ Takashi's hand was on the outside of her thigh dangerously close to her ass.

""that's good! It means you're doing better than you were when I first met you a few days ago." She beamed at him and snuggled to the point where she was practically on his lap.

"Oh a magazine! What're you reading Takashi?" She grabed the magazine and lokked at its contents.

"It's just a motorcycle magazine that I picked up. I really like them."

"That's cool. Motorbikes are kind of…EEP!" Tsubame shrieked as something prodded her butt.

Takashi's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he realized what had happened. His arm muscles had twitched ad his hand accidentally groped Tsubame.

Takashi was starting to form an excuse when Tsubame looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"So that's how we're going to play huh big boy? Well then let's play!"

_Fujimi High School_

Saeko Busujima was exhausted as she walked out of the dojo. Club activities had drained her sparring with the eager juniors and seniors, helping Sensei Tesishima with instruction, and finally a match against the sensei. She let out her breath as she thought of what was in store for her at home.

"Man I can't wait to relax in a nice hot bath." The swordswoman looked ahead as she nearly ran into Saya Takagi.

"Oops! Sorry Takagi-san I'm not paying attention where I'm going. My apologies." Saeko bowed towards Saya. The pink haired genius returned the bow.

"It is fine Busujima-senpai no harm no foul." The girls started walking towards the gate as Saya turned and asked Saeko a question.

"Busujima-senpai what are you doing here so late? It's nearly 5:00."

"I am the captain of the kendo club so I had to clean the dojo and Sensei Tesishima wanted to have a match with me."

"Ooh cool. Who won the match? You or the Iron Head?" Saya was interested at the fact that Saeko was able to fight a match against the kendo teacher.

Saeko smirked at hearing her sensei's nickname. Sasori "Iron Head" Tesishima was a P.E. teacher and the sponsor of the kendo club. He earned the nickname after Saeko broke her bokken against his skull during their first fight. Surprisingly he was hardly injured by the blow.

"I won the match today which means I have 13 wins and Tesishima Sensei has 9 wins with 3 draws."

The girls now rounded the corner and headed towards the park and to their respective homes. But the still chatted about their day. The headed up a street when Saya saw Takashi sitting on a bench with a red haired girl on his lap. They seemed to be in the middle of an intense make-out session.

As they walked closer Takashi notice the two girls and broke the embrace. _Oh SHIT!_ He lifted Tsubame off his lap and began to stammer out an explanation to the two women. Saya was shocked, and balled her hands into fists while turning a delightful shade of vermillion. Saeko stared back at Takashi with an equal mix of mirth, and no small amount of lust.

"Uhh….Takagi-san I can explain everything…..this….uh this isn't…..ah shit…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own High School of the Dead or its characters.

Hey its Raijin132, I'm really sorry for the stupidly long wait. between high school and work I barely have any time to write but here's the fourth chapter 5th should be done and uploaded within a few days

_Sidewalk in Tokonosu_

_THWACK!_

For a second Takashi could have sworn he was seeing stars flying through his head. He stumbled back a few steps while trying to refocus of the pink haired spitfire that had clocked him in the jaw with a vicious right hook.

"Ow….Look Saya let me explain this isn't what it looks like" Takashi held out his hands in an "I submit" motion.

"It is exactly what it looks like baka!" Saya was furious practically smoldering with anger.

Since their conversation that morning about Tsubme and how Takashi had been acting Saya was beside herself with worry. She and Takashi had been friends for a long time and she knew when something was wrong with him.

She let fly another punch. "I was worried sick about you! Then I come and find out that you've skipped school for a make out session!"

Takashi sidestepped the strike and backed away. "I was sitting here on the bench when she came and sat next to me. An accident happened and things kind of escalated. There's no reason to be mad!"

Saya threw another punch and kept on yelling. "Of course there's a reason you asshole!" the hit had connected with his jaw. _THWACK! "_I was worried Takashi and then I find this?" she stopped and held her head low.

"How else do you expect me to react? Laugh and crack some stupid perverted joke?"

Before Takashi could reply Saya rushed forward and enveloped him in a tight hug. She mumbled something into his shirt.

"Saya I can't hear you. Talk to me not the shirt."

She looked at him with eyes that wee coated in mist and had a sense of gentleness behind them. "I said I'm sorry for hitting you. I was just worried about you because I knew something was up. And when I saw you too I kind of got carried away."

Takashi was startled. This wasn't anything like how Saya usually acted. The hitting, yelling, and cursing were normal but the hugs and those eyes were different. He slowly returned the hug.

After a few moments Saya let go then turned around. She froze and her face flashed scarlet as she realized that Tsubme and Saeko were still standing there. Tsubame smiled and waved while Saeko just stood there blushing and smiling.

"Uh….Ah…um Saeko it was nice to talk to you and I think I'll be going now." Saya bowed then grabbed her bag and departed for her house.

Takashi turned to Saeko and whispered something to her. She listned and giggled then bowed slightly to both Tsubme and Takashi and followed Saya

"Takashi what did you say to her?" Tsubme was surprisingly calm given what had transpired.

"I asked Saeko-senpai to accompany Saya to her house just to make sure she's okay." He sighed. "I really didn't expect this afternoon to turn out like it has."

Tsubme pressed herself against Takashi and looked at his face. Her face wore a wry smile.

"Oh? So you didn't enjoy it?"

Takashi blushed and mumbled a no. Tsubme smiled and hugged him. Takashi hugged her back but suddenly remembered why he had been distant all morning.

"Tsubme-san I have some questions because I found out this morning who you are."" He could see that she was surprised.

"Alright Takashi-kun let's talk. I'm sure you found out about my band. And how popular we've become recently." She seated herself on the bench and motioned for Takashi to sit next to her.

Takashi took his seat next to her and leaned back stretching one arm across the back of the bench. He was starting to feel the bruises that were forming from the blows he had taken earlier.

"So counting me there are 3 current members. Jian Sun who is our drummer and Rain Sumiragi who is our rhythm guitarist though is picking up bass for the moment. Great group of people."

_Tokonosu Park_

Rei and Hisashi were walking side by side through the park. Hisashi had come up with this idea to cheer Rei up and to get him out of the doghouse after mentioning Takashi. _Man she is trying so hard to push Takashi away and hate him, even though the feelings are still obviously there._ Hisashi thought as they passed a young girl playing with a feisty little puppy.

"Hey Rei why don't we find a bench and just enjoy the afternoon?" Hisashi smiled as he asked the question.

Rei turned her head and looked at him "Alright I guess. My legs are tired anyway."

Suddenly the little girl and the puppy ran right in front of them and Hisashi halted so not to run them over. The girl's father called out to her

"Alice! Alice! You and Zeke be careful! Apologize to those people and come on we are headed home."

The little girl nodded and looked at the teens "I'm sorry Onii-chan and Onee-chan. Bye!" the little girl ran to her mother and father with the puppy hot on her heels.

Hisashi laughed "That kid sure has some energy." He looked around for a bench and spotted two familiar people sitting on a nearby bench.

He nudged Rei "Hey isn't that Saya Takagi and Saeko Busujima?"

Rei was a little taken aback "Damn it is. That's odd because they usually don't hang out often. Come on Hisashi lets go home, Saya looks pretty upset." Hisashi ignored her and started over to the two women. "Hisashi you ass didn't you hear what I said?"

As the two teens neared their classmates Rei noticed Saya was crying. _This cannot be good at all_. She began to think of the reasons why Saya was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own High-school of the dead or its characters

_Sidewalk_

Jian Sun was walking down the sidewalk near the park twirling a drumstick in his hand while texting the singer of his band Tsubme Minami. His headphones sat resting on his neck belting out Advent of the one winged angel which was a piece created by Nobou Unematsu for a movie. He was about ready to call Tsubme when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"JIANNN!" the drummer didn't need to look who was yelling his name.

Jian sidestepped to his right as a large figure barreled past him and careened into a trash bin. Jian sighed and walked over where the boy had crashed.

"Rain do you ever think about stopping before you hit something?" Jian couldn't help but smirk as his friend looked at him and gave him a goofy grin.

"Nah I really don't. It'd be too easy and not funny if I did stop your way." The youth pulled a banana peel off his head and rose to his feet and looked down at Jian.

Jian sighed and proceeded to talk to him about Tsubme asking them to meet and what he thought the meeting was about. To the two teens walking towards the pair the differences were noticeable. Takashi saw that the one on the left was Jian. He stood at 5' 9" and was wearing faded jeans that were torn at both knees, a simple grey T-shirt, had head phones around his neck, and had one drumstick twirling in his fingers. Short dark hair in the form of messy spikes was atop his head.

His counterpart, Rain, stood towering at 6'4" and wore black sweatpants, a loose white shirt with no sleeves, and had the same kind of reed sandals the Tsubme wore when she first met Takashi. His blond hair was long and thick and it extended almost to his shoulders. The lack of sleeves on his shirt showed that Rain was lean and fairly well muscled.

"Takashi if you keep staring at my band mates I'm going to get jealous." Tsubme poked him in the side of the head.

Takashi's face burned bright red "Sorry Minami-san I wasn't paying attention. You were saying something?"

Tsubme looked at him with some annoyance "Yes dummy I was telling you that I called Jian and Rain here so that they can meet our new bassist." She smiled "That is if you ever do agree to my offer."

Takashi nodded and thought about her offer. After Saya and Saeko left Tsubme offered Takashi the chance to be the new bassist for her band Dead Souls. Takashi almost accepted on the spot. Almost. But before he could accept he thought of all his friends who he wouldn't see anymore. He couldn't decide right then so he asked her if he could think it over for a while.

"Hey Tsu-tan! You briging cute guys home now?" Takashi turned into a cherry as Rain laughed.

Tsubme walked up to Rain and punched him in the arm and talked to her two mates before she looked at Takashi and beckoned him to come over. She looked back at the two "Don't scare him off guys. And don't tell him about our secret okay?" After she got nods she introduced Takashi.

"Takashi I would like you to meet the other members of Dead Souls. The tall blonde is Rain Sumiragi and the shorter dark haired on is Jian Sun." Takashi bowed to the two guys

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sumiragi-san and you Sun-kun." The pair looked at each other and then Juan smiled for the first time.

"Takashi-kun you don't have to be so formal with me and Blondie here. We are all friends so call me Jian and you can call him Rain." Takashi smiled back as he stood straight.

"Then it's great to meet you Jian. And you too Rain. Tsubme has told me that you two have stuck with her since the beginning.

Rain chuckled "Yep that true. Juan and I formed the band along with Tsu-tan. And it has definitely been a journey."

Tsubme spoke to the three guys "so I was thinking we could head to the studio and listen to Takashi play a bit and then he can practice with us. Does that sound good?" Jian and Rain both nodded. Smiling she turned to Takashi and whispered something in his ear.

She wrapped her arms around his and spoke to the other two. "We'll meet at the studio in a couple of hours okay?" she and Takashi turned and started walking away. Rain suddenly lost his smile "Jian what happens if she loses Takashi? This is the first time in a while that ive seen her smile like the way she did."

Jian nodded his head "I wish I knew man. Cause after He left it damn near killed her. Hed better not fuck up or ill remove his fingers."

_Tokonosu Park_

Rei bolted through the park in a full sprint. Just a few minutes ago she was told that someone she had once cared about could disappear from her life. Rei originally didn't want to talk to Saya and Saeko but Hisashi insisted. Now after hearing Saya's story she was running to find him. The guy who she was crying over. One Takashi Komuro.

_Damn you Takashi. _She thought as she continued to race to the exit. _Why didn't you say anything to me or Hisashi you asshole! _Rei hung a left and darted out of the park onto the sidewalk. She ran up the street passing between two guys who were talking to each other. She caught something about pulling off fingers but she didn't pay attention.

Rei reached the corner and when she turned it she saw Takashi with a girl on his arm. She was a girl about their age with long crimson hair. Rei was relieved to have caught up to them when she saw Takashi stop and kiss the girl deeply. Anger, Jealousy, and hurt filled Rei's mind as she stood there stunned. Finally she found her voice.

"TAKASHI YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Well that's a wrap on chapter 5. Man Takashi can't seem to catch a break but he has a new girl. How does Rei react? What happened to Tsubme? Will Takashi make up his mind? Will we finally see Hirano enter the story? All these will hopefully be answered in the next chapter. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I know it's been a loooooong time since I've updated. Sorry about that my senior year got really hectic. So I'm going to be doing a mass update while I'm on vacation updates all the way through to the final chapter. Enjoy!- Raijin132

Chapter 6

_Music studio _

Takashi sat in the sound room next to the bands producer, Ken Takura, as he adjusted some dials and evaluated the bands session. Takashi focused his attention to the band and listened. They were in the middle of recording one of their newest songs "A Rose for Her", Takashi was marveled by the range and tone of Tsubme's alto voice.

"She's got one hell of a voice on her hasn't she?" Takashi turned and looked at Ken.

He smiled and turned back to the glass "Yeah, She really does Takura-sensei."

Tsubme finished the verse and the moved into a pure musical segment with multiple rising and falling runs of notes. Rain handled a Spanish acoustic guitar for this ballad and now used the instrument to produce a flowing melody that seemed to pulsate in volume. Jian brought out a simple but level beat with the snare, bass, and symbol. Tsubme accompanied Rain on the guitar playing a counter melodic run that rivaled his but just added to the dark and infamous tone of the song.

The bassist began his low run of dark and heavy notes. He kept climbing the scales as he went faster and faster growing more and more chaotic until finally the band halted and the bassist lowered his instrument.

"Fuck. I still couldn't get it! This is bullshit, Tsubme I'm fucking done. I quit." He took off the bass and left the room.

Ken smirked and called out into the hallway "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out Tsundoa!" Takashi heard a frustrated fuck you as the door closed. The producer smiled "Takashi learn to relax and let the world run its course or else you become an uptight ass."

"Like him Takura-sensei?" the older man chuckled and stood up. "Yes Takashi, just like him. Come on I think it's your time." Takashi followed the producer into the band room.

As Takashi closed the door he realized how unique this room was. It was completely sound proof and the dark blue walls gave off a relaxing aura. Tsubme set her guitar on its stand and walked over to Takashi and Takura. Takashi noticed that she was wearing the exact same clothes as when they first met, and the navy blue walls contrasted with her hair.

_Whap!_ The knock on the back of his head came from Takura-sensei. "Stop ogling her idiot. Don't just stand there high on hormones, say something!" Takashi turned red and started to lower his head.

"Tsubme-san may I take you up on your offer to play bass with your band?" Takashi raised his head so that he could see her face through his bangs. She looked at him with a blank stare.

"No." She turned and walked over to her guitar and began talking to Rain. Jian rose from his drums and walked over to where Takashi was standing dumbfounded. "Takashi look she invited you here to play with us. So you being here in this room shows that you have some form of resolve. Just grab the bass and play the music."

Rain called out to Jian "Hey shorty! Come here we're going to run that last set through again one last time." Rain looked over to the other boy and Takashi could swear he saw a wink. Jian whispered something to Takashi and then sauntered back over to his drum set and picked up his sticks.

Rain leaned over towards Jian and spoke to him in a hushed tone. "Dude what did you whisper to that guy?" The drummer gave his friend a devilish smirk and said, "I gave the three words he'll ever need 'Go for it'."

Tsubme grabbed her guitar and began playing cords to tune it and to distract herself. _Come on Takashi-kun. Either pick up the bass or get out._ She really wanted to play but also to see if Takashi would stick around.

Ken opened the door and went back to his own room leaving Takashi alone with the group. He could feel the panic and hesitation rising inside of him. _Ah fuck it._ He grabbed the bass from its stand and put the strap around his shoulders. He grabbed a stool and sat on it and tuned his new bass. He looked over and saw that Tsubme was smiling at him.

"Well then Takashi-kuuun, let's get started."

_Tokonosu Park_

Hirano Khota was taking a shortcut through the park on his way home from the bookstore. He adjusted his glasses and started to walk faster, if he didn't get home in time he was going to miss the movie Akira.

"If I pick up the pace I should be home in time to make some ramen before the movie starts." He really wanted to see it so he was in no mood to slow he headed through the park he noticed a group of kids from his school. As he neared he recognized Saya Takagi. There was one purple haired girl sitting with her that Khota didn't recognize at first. Then he saw a crying Rei Miyamoto and her boyfriend Hisashi.

Khota slowed down because he was curious about what happened. "Hello Hisashi. How've you been?" Hisashi was actually a nice guy and was always kind to Hirano.

Hisashi looked up and saw Khota and gave him a tired smile. "I'm alright Hirano. Im ust really tired." Khota noticed that he did seem tired.

"Is everything okay Hisashi? I haven't ever seen says look like this. She looks like she saw a ghost or something." E glanced over at the pink haired girl who was busy being hugged by the purple haired girl. _Oh! I remember her now! That's Saeko Busujima. I knew I recognized that hair._

Hisashi said something to his sobbing girlfriend and walked over to Hirano. "Apparently Takashi is dating the lead singer of the band Dead Souls and is thinking of joining the band as their new bassist." Hirano was pleasantly surprised because the last time he saw Komuro-kun was he was sitting on the roof being depressed because of the sobbing oragette ehind Hisashi.

"Dude that's actually kinda cool. To be perfectly honest I would join that band too if I had the chance. Now I must go because I have an important meeting that begins in a few minutes. It was good seeing you Hisashi!" Khota turned and headed off at a fast walk. He really wanted to get away from that. Drama was not meant for this otaku. _There's no damn reason for that bullshit._

Hey hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry if it's kind of dull had a spell of writers block. What will Takashi decide? And or you lemon lovers don't worry the scene is on its way.-Raijin


	7. Chapter 7

Okay gang we've got a change of plans here. This will be the final chapter as I am ending this one shorter than I originally planned. But don't worry this isn't the last you'll see of the Dead Souls group. Got some other projects coming soon also! – Raijin132

_Band Studio_

Takashi stood in the recording room surrounded by his new band mates. Well almost mates, as he still needed to sign the contract that their manager Ken Takura was getting ready. Just 5 minutes ago he had picked up a bass with the idea of just playing one song….

_5 minutes earlier_

"Alright Takashi-kun! You did great for you first time!" Kumuro turned around as a six foot blonde bear hugged him and picked him up of the ground. Rain seemed very…enthusiastic about Takashi finishing the song almost perfectly. Or at least that's what Takashi thought as he was being crushed.

"Rain! Put the poor bastard down. You suffocating him!" the drummer hurled a stick are his friend and his aim was perfect as the stick smacked Rain in the side of the head.

The boy went after the drummer, with Takashi still dangling in a hug. "Jian I'll hug you next you asshole!" but before he could reach his friend a high laugh floated on the air. All three looked, Takashi had no choice for he was still trapped, and saw Tsubme was laughing as hard as she could. After a few seconds she straightened up and brushed a tear from her eyes.

"I can't believe you three. Part of me is enjoying this but the other is wondering why the hell I decided this was a good idea!" She broke down in giggles before finally gaining composure.

"Rain could you please put Takashi down? I have an important question for him." Rain dropped the boy in a heap. He reached down a helped Takashi up. He flashed his big goofy grin at the younger one. "You okay friend?"

Takashi nodded while trying to hide a smile. It was hard not to smile at the big guy. "So Minami-san what is this important question?"

Tsubme dropped her smile and took on a serious tone. "Takashi I'm going to be blunt. I want you to join this group as our new permanent bassist. You're very talented and I want you to be a part of this…..What do you say?"

Suddenly Takashi felt as if the air became heavier and all eyes were on him. Fear and doubt began to seize his heart and mind. Then the advice he got from Rain flashed into his mind.

"Yes. Tsubme I will be your bassist."

_Present time_

Takashi set the pen down and handed the contract to Takura-sensei who finalized the deal with placing a wax seal at the bottom of the paper. In the office room there were the band, Takura-sensei, and Takashi. Outside the closed door waited dozens of reporters for different magazines and websites. They had been assembling ever since Takura had leaked that a new bassist has been selected.

"Alright I'm going to go out and give my statement as a manager. Then Rain and Jian will come out, you might be asked some questions. Finally Tsubme and Takashi will exit after the disguise has been put on. They'll definitely have questions for Takashi and Tsubme. Remember this is just a press release and publicity so don't get carried away." Takashi had to hand it to Takura cause the man had this planned perfectly.

Takura opened the door and exited quickly closing the door before any cameras could take photos. The band began helping Takashi with his costume. The whole purpose of this was to add some publicity or 'hype' and to make things interesting. There were three knocks on the door. That was Takura's signal for Rain and Jian to come out.

"Good luck Takashi. And don't worry too much, this'll be easy." Rain turned and exited quickly dragging Jian with him. Takashi looked over his 'costume'. It was a sleeveless silver jacket with fake grey fur lining the hood. He had bandages wrapping both forearms and hands but not his fingers. Black baggy cargo pants and a pair of grey skater shoes were the simplest part.

Tsubme grabbed the last parts of the disguise and walked to face the boy. "If you want me to answer just let me know discreetly." He nodded and she placed a matte grey colored wig on his head and made sure his real hair was covered by it. Then the mask was put over his face and Tsubme situated it. The mask resembled the one that was worn by Sora in Kingdom Hearts 2 during the Halloween town level. It covered the right half of Takashi's face. The final part was a colored contact turned the boy's eye blood red when he put it in.

Two knocks came at the door. Gathering up what little resolve he had left Takashi followed Tsubme as they entered into the melee. Within seconds cameras were flashing and reports were asking questions left and right. Finally the manager erupted. "ENOUGH." After everyone had quieted down Takura asked 3 people he had picked to ask their questions.

"Sir! What is your name? Or what are you know by?" Takashi shifted his arm and tapped Tsubme on her side. She answered for him "His name is Takashi, he is known to us as Null."

"Alright Null are you the only new member of the band or are there others?" Takashi again tapped Tsubme and she answered. "Null is our newest member as of now but another member is being recruited, and before you ask his name is Sukai." Takashi was surprised but did not reveal his surprise.

"Null given the fact that that the previous bassist left the band under mysterious circumstances, do you think that you will be able to replace him or be able to stay with this band?" Takashi again felt the air grow heavy with anticipation and the room grew tense. Takura sensei began to speak but Takashi raised his hand to cut him off. He turned to the reporter who asked the question.

"I do not care about how the other bassist left or why he left. I know that I'm here to stay because they gave me the chance to be something important. This group of people gave me the chance to do something that makes me happy as opposed to being depressed and lonely. I don't care about the past anymore, mine or theirs, because I'm looking to a future with these people."

_Fujimi Academy 2 days later…_

Rei hurried to the cafeteria to find a certain pink haired genius and her otaku fried. Reluctantly following her was Hisashi and Morita. The two guys were discussing in very erratic tones about the news that broke today. Morita seemed to be very twitchy and energixed, as if someone touched him with power lines.

"Hisashi I'm being serious here man, it's all over the news! Now granted Null is wearing some very strange clothing and his hair and eye are different but I'm telling you its Takashi!" he seemed to almost be trying to go 5 different places at once.

Hisashi replied in an even tone trying to calm the boy down. "Morita are you sure it's him? You said the eyes ad hair were different. Was there anything else different?"

Morita nodded repeatedly. "Yeah he seemed confident and almost Stoic, but his hair was dark grey and it was only one eye dude, his face was partially covered by some freaky mask. But his eye that we could see, it was blood red."

The trio reached the doors and entered the cafeteria. They soon spotted Hirano and Saya conversing with Saeko at a corner table. As they approached the others Rei could hear snippets of conversations, and they were all talking about Null. She saw the footage herself but she only caught a glimpse of the masked figure and she only saw the side of his face that was covered.

"Saya I hope you have an explanation for this" the orange haired girl announced as she sat down.

Saya looked up at her. "To be perfectly honest Rei I have no idea that this was even happening. This came as a surprise even to me."

Kouta spoke up. "Guys I found some good solid footage of the press meeting. Take a look here." He faced his computer towards the group and let it start.

The manager finished his statement and answered a question then the drummer and guitarist came out and gave their statements. Finally the girl exited and following her was a figure in grey with dark grey hair. The masked figure looked up and the group saw the full image for the first time. They saw the mask the hair and the gleaming red eye. But even half a face was enough for the group to recognize the boy underneath.

Everyone was too stunned to speak. They listened in silence to the answers given by Tsubme. Then they heard Takashi/Null speak. After the video ended nobody said a word except for rei who spoke softly.

"Takashi is really going to leave. He's going to leave Tokonosu. He's going to leave us."

Alright that is a wrap on my first story. I'm really sorry things haven't been easy because in the midst of writing this story I've been getting sidetracked. But to those who were loyal and stuck it out I want to say thank you. I promise the next stories won't take so long or won't be so spaced out. Until we meet again!- Raijin132


End file.
